shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis Traits
Nemesis Traits are certain aspects or traits such as strengths and weaknesses, which determine the best and the worst ways of taking down a particular nemesis. List of Strengths Invulnerability Strengths Strengths that provides immunity to various sources of damage. * Invulnerable to Ranged - Cannot be damaged by your ranged attacks. * Invulnerable to Stealth - Cannot be damaged by stealth takedowns. * Invulnerable to combat finishers- Cannot be damaged by combat finishers. Hate Strengths Strengths that provokes the Nemesis, which enrages them. This causes them to attack harder and boost their abilities. An example is regeneration, an enraged nemesis will regenerate more health faster. * Hate of Bodyguard Suffering - Becomes enraged when Bodyguard is attacked. * Hate of Burns - Becomes enraged when he burns. * Hate of Caragors - Becomes enraged at the sight of Caragors. * Hate of Defeat - Becomes enraged at low health. * Hate of Morgai Flies - Becomes enraged when hit by Morgai fly swarms. * Hate of Ghûls - Becomes enraged at the sight of Ghûls. * Hate of His Master Suffering - Becomes enraged when master is hit. * Hate of Graugs-Becomes enraged at the sight of a graug. Attack Strengths Combat Moves that can be performed by the Nemesis. * Body Slam - Picks up his opponent and throws them to the ground. * Boomerang Throw - Throws weapons which then return to him. * Charge Attack - Running charge in a straight line. * Fury Attack - Highly aggressive melee attack. * Ground Pound - Slams the ground hard causing damage in a radius. * Heavy Attack - High-damage melee attack, cannot be countered. * Jump Attack - Leaps far while striking. * Mangler - Multiple heavy attacks to the gut. * Poison Cloud - Drops stunning cloud of poison if needed. * Quick Shot - Shoots multiple shots in rapid succession. * Rapid Attack - Multiple attacks that must be individually countered. * Reposition/Grapple - Can swing Talion around. * Throat Grab - Picks up his enemy by the throat. * Wrecker - Devastating shield slam and impale attack. * Explosive Arrow - Shoots arrows that explode on impact. Weapon Strengths Modifies the damage that the Nemesis deals to Talion * Flaming Weapon - Weapon is on fire, increasing damage. * Poison Weapon - Weapon inflict a lingering poison. * Savage Weapons - Weapons inflict deep wounds that bleed over time. Miscellaneous Strengths Strengths that does not fit in one category fit here * Ambusher - Launches ambushes against his enemies. * Backlash - Counter attacks are not effective. * Battle-Hardened - Can't be dominated, needs to be finished off. * Blood Thirsty - Recovers health from striking enemies. * Cautious - Averse to combat. * Deadly - Attacks do much more damage than most Uruks. * Deflect - Can deflect attacks. * Deflect and Counter, plus Quick Turn - Can deflect attacks and follow with a counter attack, turns quickly. * Demanding Leader - This Warchief attracts more Bodyguards. * Fast Runner - Runs much faster than normal Uruk. * Fearless - Cannot be terrified, never flees. * Gang Leader - Has a group of followers * Grapple/Reposition - Can swing Talion around. * Humiliator - Does not finish off weak opponents. * Initiative - Tries to be the first to strike in combat. * Inspiring Presence - Nearby Uruk are inspired to attack simultaneously. * Monster Slayer - Able to kill monsters quickly and resistant to their attacks. * No Chance - Victims don't get any Last Chance. * Quick Turn - Turn around quickly if struck from behind. * Regeneration - Continually heals rapidly. * Skirmisher - Attempts to back away from combat. * Sneaky - Sometimes shows up unexpectedly. * Sniffer - Can smell out enemies who are hiding nearby. * Summoner - Calls nearby allies to join the fight. * Tracker - Can sense the presence of nearby enemies and hunt them down. * Vault Breaker - Blocks attempts to jump over him. List of Weaknesses * Branded - Can be grabbed, without needing to be weakened. * Clumsy - Can be grabbed, without needing to be weakened. * Damaged by Combat Executions - Can be injured by combat execution moves. * Damaged by Combat Finishers - Can be injured by combat finishers. * Damaged by Explosions - Can be injured by explosions. Fear Weaknesses Weaknesses that scares the nemesis, causing the nemesis to flee in terror. * Fear of Betrayal - Becomes terrified when allied Uruks fight each other. * Fear of Burning - Becomes terrified when he burns. * Fear of Caragors - Becomes terrified at the sight of Caragors. * Fear of Graugs - Becomes terrified at the sight of Graugs. * Fear of Rival - Becomes terrified near rival nemesis. Vulnerable Weaknesses Weaknesses that makes the nemesis killed easy or even instantly from a source of damage. * Vulnerable to Combat Finishers - Can be killed instantly using combat finishers. * Vulnerable to Mounted Beasts - Can be killed instantly by mounted beasts. * Vulnerable to Mounted Monsters - Can be killed easily by beasts with a rider. * Vulnerable to Stealth Finishers - Can be killed instantly using stealth finishers. * Vulnerable to Ranged Attacks - Can be killed by a single Charged Headshot, Fire Arrow or Shadow Strike de:Erzfeinde/Eigenschaften Category:Nemeses Category:Enemies